<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Institute by AngelynMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339104">Institute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon'>AngelynMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Claim [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec introduces Fish to his family and Clary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Claim [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Institute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175112">Институт</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha">Ksencha</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you ever ridden him?" Max asked when everyone finally stopped yelling.</p><p>Fish was sitting calmly at Alec's feet as he stood in the center of the Institute's entrance, tongue hanging out of it's mouth as it panted softly.</p><p>The rest of the room was still in states of shock, his sister, Jace, Clary, his mother, or laughter, Underhill, and Alec was not surprised in the least because he and Fish were covered in Ichor and Vampire blood and Fish had been carrying him by the back of his jacket when they entered the Institute, like an unruly cub and Alec was sure Underhill had gotten a video of it, or at least a picture and Alec had no way of knowing if the man had sent it to Magnus and Warlock Rey, probably.</p><p>"Why would I do that?" Alec asked, because it had honestly never occured to him that the Demon was almost the size of a horse.</p><p>Max shrugged, "It would be fun."</p><p>Alec turned his gaze to Fish and frowned,bit probably would be fun and it would give him a better vantage point for shooting his bow. </p><p>Alec shook his head, he was not going to ride Fish, it would be rude to even seriously consider it, Fish wasn't a horse.</p><p>"Can I ride him?" Max asked.</p><p>Alec opened his mouth to say no but his mother finally found her voice.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" She screeched, just shy of hysterical, "Alexander, what in the Angel's name is that thing doing here?!"</p><p>"Eh, pretty sure it's not here in the Angel's name." Jace said, sounding dazed, like he'd been hit in the head a couple times.</p><p>Underhill, whose laughter had finally begun to die, was sent into renewed peals of laughter, using a nearby desk to help hold him up.</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes, "Fish was concerned, one of the Vampires tried to bite me."</p><p>"Concerned?" Izzy asked, "Why is a Demon concerned about Vampires biting you?"</p><p>Alec shrugged, "Who knows."</p><p>"Is this a thing?" Clary asked, "Like a dating Magnus thing?"</p><p>Underhill's laughter turned into half laugh and half gasps for air but he couldn't seem to stop laughing.</p><p>"Probably, but they don't like him very much." Alec explained, "I'm pretty sure Fish has started peeing on his clothes, Magnus says some have gone missing."</p><p>Underhill fell to the floor, the desk being shoved away from him with a loud scrap across the floor.</p><p>Fish jerked up to it's feet at the noise and growled.</p><p>"Hey, it's alright, Underhill is just being stupid." Alec cooed at fish, grabbing it's head in his hands and forcing it's head down to look at him.</p><p>"I think I've pissed myself." Underhill gasped as his laughter finally trailed off.</p><p>"From the laughter or from fright?" Alec asked as he looked over at the grounded Shadowhunter.</p><p>Underhill paused to think and to catch his breath, "Probably a little of both."</p><p>Alec sighed, "Fish has been hanging out at Magnus' for two months, and the only thing he's done is pee on a stupid Warlock's clothes."</p><p>"Which he got permission to do from Alec." Underhill interjected.</p><p>"Right." Alec said and turned back to his mother, "He's probably not going to hurt anyone that doesn't mean me harm, he's pretty protective."</p><p>"He's adorable." Underhill said, "You should see him with Chairman Meow, I don't know what is going on but it's like the sweetest thing in the world watching Fish tear a shark apart and feed the tiniest pieces to that cat."</p><p>Maryse stared at Underhill and then turned back to Alec.</p><p>"The Clave is not going to like this." She said finally.</p><p>"What else is new, they don't like anything I do anymore." Alec rolled his eyes.</p><p>"They might make you send him back" Clary pointed out.</p><p>"Well, joke's on them, we've tried that Fish comes back within an hour." Alec told them with a shrug, "I'm going to go do my paperwork now."</p><p>Alec started towards his office with Fish following along after.</p><p>That didn't stop him from hearing Max's whine.</p><p>"But mom, I really think it'd be cool to ride the Demon, please?" Max pleaded.</p><p>Alec was too far to hear his mother's response but it was probably still a resounding 'No'.</p><p>---</p><p>A/n: a comment inspired me and i had to write this.</p><p>Any other Shadowhunters vacated when Fish carried Alec in, the Lightwoods staying to try helping Alec and Underhill just staying for the show.</p><p>He definitely got Alec's arrival on video and sent it to both Magnus and Lorenzo.</p><p>Also, for those of you concerned with Magnus' wardrobe, Fish is not peeing on them, just stealing them for a nest it's making for it and the Chairman, don't ask, seriously, half of me wants there to be Demo/cat hybrid babies but this is cracky enough as it is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>